Power Rangers Dino Chasers
by selocon
Summary: Started before Dino Charge was announced. Five people, from five very different lifestyles, are forced to come together to fight off the Integrons or risk the world being destroyed.
1. Chapter 1

A shining Light

A young man kneels next to a hole in the ground, writing something in a leather bound journal. He looks up at the sky, as sweat rolls down his face, only to look back as a young child holds out a water bottle for him. "Thanks," he unscrews the cap and gulps down half the water, before he hears the screams. "The village!"

He roughly shoves his journal back in his bag, and takes off running, throwing his bag over his head to rest on his left shoulder. As he reaches the village, he sees things that look like sea monsters in pajamas. _What are those things?!_ He thinks, as he kicks one away from a mother and her two children. "Run! I'll protect the village!" He shouts, kicking a few more, and flipping another as people begin running. He looks up, and sees a figure approaching him.

Rolling backwards, he makes a random grabs in his bag, pulling out a pen. "Well that won't help!" He narrowly avoids getting hit, and rolls to one side, as he goes to get back to his feet, he notices a gun half buried in the sand. He grabs it, making a desperate shot at the thing, forcing it to stop. He fires a few more shots, before following the last of the villagers away from the village.

Another odd figure, this one a heavily armored warrior with black and gold spikes emerging from it, is shown in a palace in a volcano. "In mere moments our centuries of conquest will finally come to an end when we retrieve the Dino Batteries!" He says, holding a fist up in the air. A green boy, who is wearing a smile and a large pocket on his front, skips over. "Daddy, when its over, can I go out and play?"

"Both you and your sister an g out when we finally win." The boss monster says, standing as the boy runs off happily. "Slakanu, how are you faring with the humans?" He asks seemingly the air, until an image appears in a hologram in front of him of the figure from the island. "Not good, Malum, sir. One of the humans from a fossilized Dino Gun in the sand, shot me a few times with it before following the humans deeper into the island." Malum growls, "keep searching, I'm sending you another squad of Kaijos, but after that, you're on your own."

The man is shown in a forested area, his back to the villagers as he sits on a rock looking at the gun. "Fascinating, isn't it, the things we can find when we need them most?" He looks up, startled, to see another guy, one he had never seen before, standing next to him. "Who are you?" The new man chuckles, adjusting his jacket. "My name's Austin, and you, Xavier, are the first of five warriors destined to fight back against the Integrons." He holds up his right hand, and suddenly a giant robotic T Rex appears.

"Tyran won't attack anyone who doesn't have a Dino Gun, and since I took initiative and collected the Dino Battery that was here, you can go ahead and fight him." Xavier gave Austin a look, "fight him?! Are you insane?! I'll get crushed!" Austin shook his head. "I have faith in you, you were able to produce the Dino Gun in a time of peril, so you should have no problem defeating Tyran."

Xavier shakes his head, before shooting at the dinosaur, charging forward. He leaps into the air, landing a few more shots, before he's eaten by Tyran. Austin looks on, preparing to run forward and stop Tyran, before there is a noise, and Tyran is defeated, his mouth falling open and Xavier falling to the ground.

"Getting eaten to defeat him, interesting." Austin says, as Xavier gets up, looking at the Dino Gun. "It hasn't changed...maybe this is just a coincidence that you got the gun. Maybe I made a mistake, it cou-" he is cut off by the villagers screaming, and Xavier pushing past him. "I have to help them!" Austin follows, and emerges into a clearing to see Slakanu and the Kaijos capturing and attacking people.

"Leave them alone!" Xavier shouts, shooting several Kaijos, before Tyran blocks him. "Oh. Tyran. I see, you didn't want me to get involved with this battle." A slight nod from the dinosaur has Xavier smirking. "But I beat you fair and square, and so I deserve to be allowed a chance to fight." As soon as he finishes his speech, his Dino Gun glows and transforms into active mode, before he spins around, catching the four batteries Austin tosses him.

"Dino spirit!" He shouts, holding the battery out, pressing the button on it as it roars. He places the battery in his gun, as it calls out "Tyranno Chaser!" He smirks, spinning the cylinder. "Chasing the Dinosaurs! Spirits of the past! Fire!" He calls out, pointing the gun at Slakanu, firing it, as a miniature T Rex head comes out, circling him before biting twice and transforming him. "The Fanged Chaser! Tyranno Chaser!"

He charges forward, punching the Kaijos with one hand, and shooting them with the other, and as they get defeated, he turns to Slakanu. "Your turn!" Slakanu chuckles, and snaps his fingers, as an ice themed figure appears in front of him. "I think Glaciem is a good choice for your opponent." He says before disappearing. Glaciem charges forward, only for the two of them to be transported to the city, in an empty lot.

"Woah, was that me?!" Xavier asked, stunned. He momentarily gets distracted, and is knocked back by Glaciem, and covers his head as Glaciem moves in. His red suit with silver and yellow on the chest disappears as he struggles to his feet. He's about to run when three shots hit Glaciem, as he turns to see a guy dressed in black with his own fossilized dino Gun.


	2. Chapter 2

Hotshot Dino

"Back up, I got this!" Xavier shouts to the guy, putting his battery back in his own Dino Gun. The new guy nods, and runs around the side of a building, where Austin appears behind him. "So you are number two…" He says, turning and waving with the first two fingers of his right hand. "Come with me."

I lost him...crazy man! The new guy thinks a couple hours later, as he smirks, holding up a picture of a castle, and pulling it down to reveal the same castle behind it. "Right...now we have returned here, its time to find where I buried him." He walked towards the castle, and fell backwards as Paragun poked his head out of the entrance.

"Ah! Wha...what is that?" He asked, as Paragun walked up to him. "Gavin, beat him, and take on a power never seen before." Austin said, walking up next to him. "How do I do that?" Gavin asked, standing up. "That is up to you, I don't control it."

Xavier, now morphed, shoots twice at Glaciem. "Dino Blade!" He calls out, pulling the sword as he slashes a few times. "Dino Cannon!" He puts the two together, turning them into a pump action shotgun weapon, which does some damage to Glaciem, but doesn't destroy it. "What does it take!"

Gavin is shown shooting Paragun, who's behind him, without looking, as the dinosaur surrenders to defeat, and Gavin's gun activates. He smirks at Austin, as the other man teleports them to the battle site. He keeps the smirk on his face as he walks forward, shooting Glaciem. "Need some help?"

"Please!" Xavier said, as the other guy held out his battery. "Dino spirit!" The battery roared before it was inserted into the Dino Gun. "Para Chaser!" Gavin spins the cylinder. "Chasing the Dinosaurs! Spirits of the past! Fire!" He shoots forward, the Paragun head attacking Glaciem twice before biting on Gavin and morphing him. "The Shooting Chaser! Para Chaser!" He shouts, shooting Glaciem several times.

"Woah! Cool!" Xavier said, running up next to him. "Thanks for the help!" Gavin nodded in response, firing twice more at Glaciem. He clicked another battery, and inserted it. "Giga charge! Para! Para!" He spun the gun over one finger, and fired it at Glaciem, who got thrown back from the explosion, before running off. He demorphed, resting the gun on his right shoulder. "Name's Gavin, Gavin Thomas." He held a hand out to Xavier, who demorphed himself.

"Xavier, Xavier Maxwell." Ignoring the handshake, he pulled his journal and pen from his bag. "Now how to get back to the island…" Both men jumped, and whirled around when Austin spoke. "You think this is a game?! The Integrons want to take the Dino Batteries for themselves so they can channel the power and return the earth to the ice age!"

Xavier look at the ground, remembering his reasons for fighting. "If it will protecting the village and the island, I'll fight, whatever it takes!" Gavin gives the two a look, and speaks up. "I'm just here trying to defend this city, I guess."

Malum growls, approaching Glaciem. "You just left the battle?! Two humans who have stupid powers and you just ran?!" Glaciem remains kneeling, "with all due respect, sir, they had the power of the Red and Black Dino Batteries, and multiple copies of each." Malum chuckles at that, "you're weak! Get down there and kill them! Take their batteries and kill that alien!"

The two rangers walk through the city with austin, as he makes some calls on the belt buckle cell phone of the rangers morphed forms. "Yeah. That's awesome, yeah, we'll use it, thanks." He lead the two to a small restaurant, where they saw only three customers, two guys and a girl. The three get up, and join Austin, Xavier, and Gavin in the kitchen.

"Code is 3-4-6-6. Spells Dino" Austin said, entering numbers into the keypad next to the door to the freezer. He opens the door and reveals a large spacious room with a charging shelf in the back wall, dinosaur themed decorations, and the team logo on the inside of the door.

"Whoa! This place is so cool!" The other four said, as Xavier plopped down in a chair, writing in his journal.

August 22, entry 2;

Today just gets weirder. First I find the Dino Gun in the sand, then have to defeat a giant robotic T-rex named Tyran. That apparently allows me access to these things called Dino Batteries, which in turn allow me to morph into a...Power Ranger?

God...me a Power Ranger...sure I was into them as a kid and have a couple of toys, but the thought that they are real...wow. Research might be halted for a while, as this Austin dude is making me remain here in this city and not allowing me to return to the island.

Xavier Maxwell

"What're you writing?" The girl asked, walking over to look over his shoulder, which prompted Xavier to snap his journal closed. "Its nothing. Just a research journal. I think Austin wants to show us some of the other batteries."


	3. Chapter 3

Weaponized Dino

"So you're saying these batteries don't have zords connected to them, but do have dinosaur spirits connected to them?" Gavin asked, arms crossed. "Yeah, think of them like weaponized dinosaurs, they can power up your weapons, give special powers, or in the case of one, transportation." Austin replied, holding up a battery.

"What are all these empty spaces? Are there more rangers?" Robert, the Blue ranger, asked. Austin looked at the five empty charging ports. "There used to be...but that is a story for another time." Austin seemed to be avoiding the question.

"Anyway, I'm sure you guys want to get to know each other, so I'll leave y'all to it!" After he leaves, Jack, the green ranger, spoke up. "Its uncanny, how he just appears and disappears randomly." Epi, the pink ranger, nodded. "Yeah, he isn't human." Gavin rolled his eyes, as the alarms sound, and Austin speaks from next to him. "Rangers! Use the Deinonychus batteries! You can use them to summon the Dino cycles and ride to the attack scene!"

He pulls out the compartment like its a drawer and pulls five of the six out, handing them out. "Dino Spirits!" The batteries roar, "Dino Cycle!" Two Deinonychus', one white the other black, run up and bite the battery for each ranger. They then pull out their own batteries.

"Dino spirits!" They each inserted the battery into their Dino Gun. "Tyranno, Para, Stego, Raptor, Tricera chaser!" They spin the cylinders, firing. "Chasing the dinosaurs! Spirits of the past! Fire!" The miniature heads of the dinosaurs are shown biting before they get on the motorcycles, riding off.

In the city, Glaciem freezes people, who run screaming from the Kaijos. "Run humans! You'll just draw out the rangers!" He says, before getting hit with several blasts from behind. "You've frozen enough people! You're terror wave ends here Glaciem!" Xavier shouted, before they went into a roll call. "The Fanged Chaser! Tyranno Chaser!" "The Blasting Chaser! Para Chaser!" "The Armored Chaser! Stego Chaser!" "The Bladed Chaser! Raptor Chaser!" "The Horned Chaser! Tricera Chaser!" "The ancient spirits help us fight! Power Rangers…" Everyone poses. "Dino chasers!" "Dino power!"

They charge forward, engaging the Kaijos and Glaciem. "Lets see what these do!" Gavin said, holding out a grey battery. "Dino Spirit!" The battery roared as he placed it into his Dino Gun. "Dino Clone!" It called out, as he fired it at Jack. Jack froze for a moment, before a clone appeared as the two attacked Glaciem.

"Hey! Which one of you is the real one?!" Glaciem said, looking between the two Jacks. "I am!" They both say, as they leap in the air, putting in a Dino Battery into their swords. "Dino Spirits!" The battery roars as its put in, and the sword calls out "Raptor power!" "Raptor slash!" Both Jacks say in unison, coming down in an X backhand slash, before the two clones return to one person.

"That was cool!" Jack said, landing on the ground. "Lets see what this one does!" He pulled out a bright green battery. "Dino Spirit!" He placed in his Dino Gun. "Dizzy Dino!" He shot it at Glaciem, who staggered around while Gavin shot at him. "These things are awesome!" Xavier shouts, clicking his own battery. "Dino Flame!" He shoots the flames at Glaciem, which causes the monster to back up.

The main villain, along with many of his generals, watch the battle. "Daddy, it doesn't look like Glaciem is winning!" The green boy said, as they watched. "Joyoru, don't worry, we have your toy, remember?" The boy perked up, the eternal smile still on his face, "oh yeah!" A pink girl skipped in, blowing hearts at everyone, who knocked them away.

Epi leaps over Glaciem, firing some blasts at him. The five stand in a circle, firing charged blasts at Glaciem. They shield their faces as Glaciem falls, and Joyoru comes out with a pumpkin watering can, sprinkling the contents over Glaciem, who grows to giant size.

"Oh gosh...this isn't good!" Gavin said, as the five look up and back away "Guys! We have these!" Xavier said, holding up his battery. "Right!" Epi and Robert respond, Jack and Gavin looking between each other, confused. "Dino spirits!" The batteries roar. "Tyran! You're up!" Xavier said, throwing the battery forward as Tyran ran up and bit it. "Stegield!" Robert said, doing the same as his zord rang up and bit it. "Driceger!" Epi said, throwing hers as Driceger bit it.

"Jurassic Megazord! Mode Alpha!" Xavier said, as they leapt into their zords. A samba like music plays as Stegield and Driceger attach to the sides of Tyran, and the legs and tail rotate around. "Lets roar!" They move forward, attacking Glaciem. "Ow! Hey!" He said, attacking back, and knocking the Megazord to the ground. The cockpit, with fancy designs in each ranger color of the ranger in it, is shown, with the three using their movements to control the Megazord.

"Tricera punch!" Epi shouts, as they punch forward with their left fists. The megazord follows, as the drill point hits Glaciem and the drill arm spins. Glaciem staggers back, groaning, and then charges forward. "Dino Barrage!" Xavier shouts, as they launch a mega attack, that destroys Glaciem.

"Chasing Victory!" Xavier said, jumping and clapping, as Epi and Robert give thumbs up. When they get back to the restaurant, Austin congratulates them, and a new figure is shown at the scene of Glaciem's defeat. He appears to be knight-like and has a Lion motif. "The time has come…"


End file.
